OBJECTIVES: 1. To isolate Mallory bodies (MBs) from mice fed the antibiotic, griseofulvin. 2. To compare the composition of human and mouse MBs. 3. To produce antibodies against mouse MB proteins. 4. To utilize immunoelectron microscopy to identify the protein(s) comprising the MB filaments. 5. To ascertain the extent of immunological cross-reactivity between human and mouse MB proteins and between MB proteins and normal "intermediate" filament proteins. 6. To employ protein synthesis inhibitors and modification in the griseofulvin feeding regime to investigate the biosynthesis of MBs.